You Can Call Me Sir
by shikshiinjr
Summary: ::potential Bumblebee, one-shot:: A calm and composed Blake could have probably seen the attack coming from the moment those muscles had shifted but when Glynda had called her name up along with that of Pyrrha Nikos, she felt an excited spark. It was unfortunate really. Blake supposed it was her fault entirely.


**Hello all. First RWBY one-shot set after Episode 12 which features Faunus!Blake, and probably multiple headcanons… not all mine, but at least mentioned in the fandom XD**

**Okay, this one was a shocker. I had no idea how it got into my mind but I guess my mind does have its quirks. Technically, this story isn't even mine since it's actually taken from Yang's trailer. For that, I claim nothing but maybe the story idea.**

**Also, I am really surprised that I didn't take this wayyy out of context and just have Yang and Blake making out on the floor. Yes, I am a Bumblebee shipper. Deal ^_^  
But seriously though… nothing happens O .O) (in the written parts, anyway [haha, couldn't resist])**

**Title:** You Can Call Me Sir  
**Genre:** Humour/Friendship  
**Pairing:** Bumblebee? I dunno, it's up to your interpretation.  
**Chapters:** One-shot  
**Summary: **A calm and composed Blake could have probably seen the attack coming from the moment those muscles had shifted but when Glynda had called her name up along with that of Pyrrha Nikos, she felt an excited spark. It was unfortunate really. Blake supposed it was her fault entirely.

**So I give this disclaimer: **I don't own RWBY. I have no direct association to it other than being an obsessive fan XD All credits for RWBY go to Monty Oum/Roosterteeth.

**Please enjoy XD**

**::YOUCANCALLMESIR::**

-One-shot-

It hadn't yet been a day since she had been revealed. It was unfortunate really. Blake Belladonna supposed it was her fault entirely and mentally chastised herself. She had replayed the exact moment over and over again, each time becoming more disappointed than the last. The only outcome that had been gained from such a waste of time was that she had constructed the perfected sequence of events under which should have been taken at that exact moment. She had thought better of herself, after all. Blake had been too eager, something that even Adam had warned her about during her training all those years back. To rein back those strong emotions gave her a tactical advantage; an awareness and attention to detail. Having mastered both these advantages accordingly, there were no qualms in them ever slipping from her grasp. She guessed that was a lesson well learnt.

A calm and composed Blake could have probably seen the attack coming from the moment those muscles had shifted but when Glynda had called her name up along with that of Pyrrha Nikos, she instantly felt a spark. There was an elation which both scared and fascinated her. Pyrrha was indeed strong, all records could show that, and regarding what Blake had observed from the red-haired girl over the past week, she was a worthy opponent. Blake felt rather excited.

A hush had descended upon the crowd; they had all heard of Pyrrha Nikos. There was no denying that she was a strong contender, and to pit her against an opponent who was unknown in terms of skill excited them. Only Team RWBY had seen the spark of her potential, after all.

"Go get 'em," Yang Xiao Long had grinned, bumping her shoulder with a steadfast fist. Blake remembered the moment well. She climbed up slowly to the podium, and greeted Pyrrha with an unwavering stare. Pyrrha's own eyes shone with determination. They both nodded, understanding washing over them. This was no battle; it was a tactical exercise in which the winner would leave with a pat on the back, and with the knowledge of how difficult it was to take down the other.

The buzzer sounded and Blake disappeared, only to reappear again seconds later. Pyrrha deftly blocked her instantaneously, Gambol Shroud producing sparks against Xiphos. Blake jumped back as the weapon spun into a hunting rifle, and shifted accordingly. She stepped left, disappearing until she was behind her opponent. Pyrrha deflected her blow with Akoúo and whirled to aim once again, shooting a couple of pellets.

Blake was shaking in anticipation. She unsheathed Gambol Shroud and waited patiently. She found Pyrrha to be a wonderfully competent opponent, and was having a lot more fun than she had thought possible. They worked together in a dance. Finally realising that the ranged weapon could not win against Blake's fleet-footed attacks, Pyrrha's weapon changed once more into a red and gold spear. Miló flew, and Blake barely dodged the weapon from the place she had appeared. There was a momentary look of surprise in her expression as Pyrrha seemed to predict her attack.

Pyrrha wasted no time in diving for her weapon and swinging it toward Blake. They met head on, and Blake tried for extra force. However, Pyrrha skirted around her and slashed in a wide horizontal arc, causing Blake to suddenly crouch. Her reaction being too slow, Miló grazed her bow, knocking it clean from her head. Eyes widening, Blake watched as it sailed behind her, and landed on the ground in tatters.

There was a gasp from the crowd. Blake could hear them from the darkness surrounding the arena, muttering and murmuring. Panic seemed to sweep over her and her eyes darted back and forth, wondering what to do. Looking up to gage the situation, she found that Pyrrha was staring amazedly at the top of her head. From where the bow originally sat, Blake was well aware of the two cat-shaped ears protruding from her hairline. They had been well hidden for the better half of a week, and she felt like a failure for having them revealed so soon.

Well, Adam had warned her from the start that hiding her identity wouldn't work.

Realising that their battle had yet to finish, Blake swung her hip over, balancing her hands deftly onto the ground and slammed her feet into the red-head's gut. Pyrrha had no time to react and was sent flying, crashing onto the ground with an almighty clank. Akoúo rolled from her grasp and she lay in a shocked stupor, before the buzzer was sounded and she found the energy to sit up again. Blake held a hand out and Pyrrha took it, pulling herself up gingerly.

"Very good girls," Glynda Goodwitch called from the bottom of the podium. "Students, this is the quality of combat which should be looked to as an example for the standards of the Vytal Festival. As always, those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The shrill bell dictated the end of the lesson and Blake had disappeared before her team could even say a word. It wasn't until later the next day that she found herself wandering the corridors. A book pressed close to her face, it was enough to distract her from the current problem at hand. Students milled passed her with indifference. Fauna were a common sight around the academy, so her uncovered ears weren't at all surprising. She felt exposed but had avoided Team RWBY for the whole night and hadn't been able to grab an extra bow from her suitcase, meaning she had camped out in the library until she saw the need to finally leave.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a playful voice called out. "A little kitty cat?"

Blake could sense impure intentions and her ears flattened out immediately. Plus, she had recognised that insufferable voice, and wanted to end it right then and there, or even break its legs. A hulking figure loomed over her, keeping step with her elegant stride. She tread lightly, ready for anything.

"Not a talkative kitty, are you?" Cardin Winchester sneered, swiping at the book. One step ahead of him, she lowered it and he missed. Miffed, he stayed by her side until she stopped and glowered at him over her large volume. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to intimidate her, having watched her take down Pyrrha Nikos, fluke or not.

"Is there anything you wanted?" she hissed sarcastically, making him sneer back in retaliation. Blake figured that if he hadn't gotten out of face by the next two seconds, she would lash out with devastating intentions. She wasn't in the mood for his anti-Fauna prattle.

"Why yes actually. I was just wondering if these were real or not," he drawled, grabbing at her ears. Before either of them could react, another hand shot out, and caught Cardin's wrist. It was small and slender, but calloused and familiar.

"Tsk, tsk." The voice was playful and Blake couldn't help but mutter a small prayer under her breath, not out of relief but out of pity. "Where do you think you were reaching with that hand, huh mister?"

Cardin regarded Yang with a raised eyebrow. "None of your concern," he jeered, wrenching out of her grasp. "Though now that you're here, you got a name sweetheart?"

"Heh, yes short-stuff, I've got several," Yang grinned, pulling closer to the tall boy, "but instead of sweetheart, you can call me…_ sir_."

Yang's reflexes were instantaneous and Cardin had no hope in competing. Blake stood in miffed amusement as her blond-haired partner reached down to grab the front of Cardin's trousers, clenching her hand in a vice-like hold. Cardin squeaked and immediately hunched over in pain, giving Yang complete power over him. A small crowd started to gather, and they watched on in delight as the bully was brought to his knees. Yang crouched down alongside him, completely relaxed in her orange tank top and short denims.

"You see Cardin, nobody touches my partner but me. Capiche?"

"Whatever, you maniac!" he wheezed, limbs locked out in pain. Blake watched in fascination as her partner's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Yang's eyes flashed in irritation, clenching harder. Cardin turned white, and nodded.

"Yes… sir."

"Hmmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be quite embarrassing for you, huh?" the blond nodded, feigning sympathy. Cardin looked like he was about to pass out and Yang finally relented, standing briskly as he sat back on his heels in relief.

"I'm glad we had this talk short-stuff" she smiled, danger laced in every word. "Oh, and that goes for all of you as well. Touch Blakey, and I probably won't be so tolerant," she added to the crowd, who shivered from her unwavering stare. Not waiting any longer for a reply, Yang grabbed a dazed Blake by the hand and pulled her forward, draping the arm across her shoulders. She then languidly led the way back to the dorms, back to where Blake belonged.

**::YOUCANCALLMESIR::**

**Hmmm… I hope it was to your liking XD Feedback is appreciated.**

**Yeah, I also have two AU's on the way. One is pretty large, and the other I have just thought of so it will probably be a filler. Uhm, I may see you guys there then? Haha.**


End file.
